Chapter 1/Captain Martin asks for help
(Space, Earth orbit) The Enterprise is orbiting Earth. (Deck 15, holodeck 1) Team Arrow is training on the flagship while their base is getting upgraded by engineers. Typhuss is fighting Oliver and John Diggle using fighting sticks while Thea, Laurel and Helena are fighting as well. Your friend has a great ship Typhuss Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. He does, its the same class as the Intrepid is Oliver says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Maybe you could ask him if we can have a holodeck of our own Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. I will see what I can do, maybe he can built us one says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Then Captain Martin walks into the simulation room. Hey guys I just got off the com with Admiral Janeway it wasn't a good conversation John says as he looks at them. What's wrong now, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Deck 1, observation lounge) Their watching the news report on what happened between Team Arrow and H.I.V.E. at Star City. Why are you showing us this John says Typhuss as he looks at John. He zooms in on the woman who Typhuss just remembers reading something about her in the Federation news reports. Her name is Jinx, she has psychic powers that's all the Federation News Service knows right now says Typhuss as he looks at John. Not that news report Typhuss John says as he moves that screen aside and then brings up the news report on the Federation Supreme court meeting as Ruve Adams is speaking about the destruction of Star City during the fighting with H.I.V.E. That's Damien Darhk's wife says Typhuss as he looks at John. He turns it up and they hear her speaking about reassembling the anti-vigilante task force, which shocks Team Arrow to the core. Oh great, that's not good says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. No its not Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Then they hear Admiral Janeway speak. I think that we shouldn't reform the anti-vigilante task force because the last we did that we almost lost our humanity, it was by the will of President Johnathan Archer that the anti-vigilante task force was broken up in the first place and we've lived in peace for so long Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Ms. Adams and the committee applauds her on her speech. Well I guess its settled we're reconvene in one hour to decide what we should meeting adjourned the leader says as he looks at everyone. I will say that Kathryn Janeway gives good speeches says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. Yeah she does Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. John then turns to the team. We've been running scans on that Asgard beam to see where it came from Captain Martin says as he looks at the team. What did you find? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. It came from this warehouse in New York city John says as he looks at them. Well that's a start says Typhuss as he looks at John.